List of Maximals
This is a list of Maximals from the Transformers fictional universe and toyline. Beast Wars/Beast Machines Maximals * Optimus Primal: The supreme commander of the Maximals. Beast mode is a gorilla. * Rhinox: Defense; mechanical engineer and Optimus's executive officer. Beast mode is a rhinoceros. * Cheetor: Scout; warrior. Beast mode is a cheetah. Takes over as second-in-command in Beast Machines and becomes the new leader after Optimus's death. * Rattrap: Intelligence; demolitions and surveillance. Beast mode is a rat. * Dinobot: Combat Specialist (former Predacon). Beast mode is a velociraptor. * Tigatron: Recon. Beast mode is a white tiger. * Airazor: Air Recon. Beast mode is a falcon. * Silverbolt: Aerial Assault and recon; Beast mode is a gray wolf/eagle fuzor. He becomes a condor in Beast Machines. * Blackarachnia: Combat specialist, saboteur (former Predacon). Beast mode is a black widow * Depth Charge: Water Recon and former security officer at Colony Omicron. Beast mode is a transmetal manta ray. * Tigerhawk: Created by the Vok, merged form of Tigatron and Airazor. Beast mode is tiger/falcon fuzor creature. * Nightscream: Aerial Scout. Beast mode is a technorganic bat. * Savage/Noble: The only purely organic transformer. Beast Modes are a werewolf-like creature and a mutant dragon. * Botanica: Botanist. Alternate mode is a technorganic plant. * Tankor: Tank-Drone General. Alternate mode is a tank with a head. He became a Maximal, but Megatron deleted all the files memorized in Tankor and he became again a Vehicon. Beast Wars/Beast Machines Maximals Toy Characters * Armordillo: Beast mode is an Armadillo. * B'Boom: Beast mode is a Mandrill. * Bonecrusher: Beast mode is a Bison. * Claw Jaw: Beast mode is a Humboldt Squid. * Cybershark: Beast mode is a Hammerhead shark. * Grimlock: Former Autobot. Beast Mode is a Megaraptor. * Grizzly-1 (Barbearian): Beast mode is a Grizzly Bear. * K-9: Beast mode is a German Shepherd Dog. * Magnaboss: Combiner; separates into: ** Prowl: Beast mode is a Lion. ** Superion Silverbolt: Unlike the Fuzor Silverbolt, this one has the Beast mode of a bald eagle. ** Ironhide: Beast mode is an Elephant. * Onyx Primal: Beast mode is a Bat. (A clone of Optimus Prime) * Panther: Beast mode is a Panther. (Figure was released by McDonalds) * Polar Claw: Beast mode is a Polar Bear. * Razorbeast: Beast mode is a Boar. * Rhino: Beast mode is a Rhinoceros. (Figure was released by McDonalds) * Snarl: Beast mode is a Tasmanian Devil. * Wolfang: Beast mode is a wolf. Transmetals * Airazor: Beast mode is a Transmetal Falcon. * Rhinox: Beast mode is a Transmetal Rhinoceros. Fuzors * Air Hammer: Beast mode is a Hammerhead Shark/Falcon. * Bantor: Beast mode is a Baboon/Tiger. * Noctorro: Beast mode is a Bull/Bat. * Torca: Beast mode is a killer whale/Elephant. Mutants * Icebird: Changes from Snowy Owl to Polar Bear. * Poison Bite: Changes from Barracuda to Scorpion. * Razorclaw: Changes from Wolverine to Velociraptor. * Soundwave: Changes from Bat to Alligator. Transmetal IIs * Jawbreaker: Beast mode is a Transmetal II Hyena. * Nightglider: Beast mode is a Flying Squirrel. * Optimus Minor: Beast mode is a Transmetal II Spider Monkey. (Another clone of Optimus Prime) * Prowl: Beast mode is a Transmetal II Great Horned Owl. * Ramulus: Beast mode is a Transmetal II Bighorn Sheep. * Sonar: Beast mode is a Transmetal II Bat. (A clone of Onyx Primal) * Stinkbomb: Beast mode is a Transmetal II Skunk. BotCon Exclusive Toys * Apelinq: Technical Expert, Beast mode is a Transmetal-like Gorilla. * Tigatron: Recon, Beast mode is a Transmetal White Tiger. * Windrazor: Futuristic Maximal, Beast mode is Arctic Wolf/Eagle fuzor. Walmart Exclusive Toys * Packrat: Thief, Beast mode is a blue Rat. Technorganic * Battle Unicorn: Beast mode is a technorganic or possibly artificial Unicorn. * Buzzsaw: Beast mode is a technorganic Bee. * Geckobot: Beast mode is a technorganic Flying Lizard. * Hammerstrike: Beast mode is a technorganic Hammerhead Shark. * Longhorn: Beast mode is a technorganic Bull. * Nightviper: Beast mode is a technorganic Cobra. * Primal Prime: Beast mode is a technorganic/transmetal hybrid Gorilla. * Skydive: Beast mode is a technorganic Pterosaur. * Snarl: Beast mode is a technorganic Lion. * Quickstrike: Beast mode is a technorganic Gray Wolf. Beast Wars II Maximals The Beast Wars II Maximals are called Cybertrons in Japan. The group is led by Leo Prime and they pursued the Predacons to Planet Gaia. However, their ship crashed; and to survive the planet's corrosive atmosphere, they scanned animals for beast modes. * Leo Prime: The leader with a strong sense of justice. After his "death", his body landed on Gaia and he was saved by the white lion. * Apache: The calm and loyal co-leader, who loves to lecture. He talks as a veteran soldier. Beast mode is a mandrill with a gun platform mode. * Diver: The cautious coward of the team whose best offense is a good defense. Beast mode is a frog. * Scuba: A loner ninja warrior with dry wit. He is hydrokinetic, and his beast mode is a humboldt squid * Tasmanian Kid: The cheerful and mischievous member. * Bighorn: The stubborn member of the team who gets excited at the sight of a red flower. His beast mode is a bison. * Lio Junior: A transformer created by Gaia when Leo's matrix reacted to the pure Angolmois energy. He is an important component in the formation of Magnaboss. * Skywarp: An upright and stern instructor who tends to be concerned about LioJunior's education. * Santon: The great medic of the Maximal, he teaches LioJunior about the fragile nature of life. His beast mode is an elephant Other Maximals * Insectrons: Bug transformers who quietly lived in Antarctica until they were tricked into fighting the Maximals. ** bigmos: leader of the insectron force. beast mode is a mosquito. ** dril nut: inventor . beast mode is a weevil. ** Power Hug: Judo master who sets store by etiquette. Beast mode is a pillbug ** Mantis: A lone samurai who does not hesitate to attack those who get in his space. Beast mode is a praying mantis. ** Scissorboy: The shrewd safecracker who becomes good friends with Tasmanian Kid. His beast mode is an earwig. ** tonbot: spy of he insectron beast mode is a dragonfly. * Jointron Bros.: Three brother from planet Trias whose spaceship malfunctioned, and they ended up on Gaia. The trio speak and act like "stereotypical" Mexicans, preferring to lay about and be a mariachi band. They combine to form Tripledacus. ** DJ: The oldest brother, he emits a special sonic wave that reaches 10,000 kilometers away. His beast mode is a cicada ** Motorarm: The middle brother, a sumo wrestler who represents Trias in the Space Sumo Association. Beast mode is a Hercules Beetle. ** Gimlet: The youngest, the brightest and best dancer of the trio. Beast mode is a lobster. Beast Wars Neo Maximals Majority of the characters are exclusive to Japan, with few recolors and/or remolds. * Big Convoy: One-man-army who became the teacher of the Maximal cadets. Beast-mode is a wooly mammoth with a tank mode. * Longrack: The upper-class cadet appointed as second-in-command. Beast mode is a giraffe with a crane. * Corada: The loner who is a good fighter in desert environments. His beast is a cobra, with a battle mode. * Stampy: The fast-moving recon. Beast mode is a rabbit, with a scissors mode. * Break: The temperamental member of the team, his greatest weapon is his emotions. Beast mode is an Emperor Penguin with a blaster-mode. * Heinlad: The most mysterious of the cadets. The clock in his stomach alters time when activated. Beast mode is a tanuki. * Machkick: He was co-leader and survivor of the Maximal Thoroughbred, who were wiped out by Magmatron's planet-like porcupine fortress. His beast mode is a horse. Minor Maximals * Rock Buster: An old war buddy of Big Convoy, who offered his friend the chance to relive their glory day by ditching the cadets. Beast mode is a fiddler crab * Randy: He was stationed on planet Tube on a solo mission to protect the endangered wildlife. Beast mode is a wild boar * Sharp Edge: He considered himself as Big Convoy's rival. Beast mode is a sawshark. * Bump: Modest and reserved, he feels happiest when rolled up. Beast mode is an armadillo. * Survive: Big Convoy's former teacher. Beast mode is a bear. See also * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Beast_Wars_Toys#Transmetal_2_Figures * Maximals Maximals id:Daftar anggota Maximals